countryoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Basic Rules Basic rules to follow, such as attitude towards others on the wiki. 1. Vandalism : Vandalism of any page whatsoever (user page, etc) will result in an instant ban. This includes vandalism in the name of Polandball, be aware as it is against their rules as well and get you blocked on there too. : This also goes for the other way round. If you raid Polandball or another wiki in the name of the Countryhumans wiki, you will be blocked. : Punishment: 3 months block, then IP and permanent if done again. 2. Harassment and Discrimination : Any form of harassment/discrimination here is prohibited. It will not be tolerated and can result in a block very quickly. This includes racism, sexism, ethnic hate, religious hatred and many more. : It can also be as simple as making fun of someone. : Punishment: Depending on how severe it is, can range between 6 months to 12, and then infinite block. This is not final. 3. Sockpuppetry : Sockpuppetry is also another offence which can get you into trouble here. This only applies if you've been blocked on this wiki on another account. If you make multiple accounts and use them to abuse the block system you will be permanently IP blocked on all accounts. : Punishment: IP + infinite block. 4. Shipping Rules : Shipping is allowed on this wiki, however, only to certain extents to make sure we do not cause controversy or hurt other people. : Punishment: Warning, if done again, 3-month block because it is a form of vandalism. 5. Releasing Personal Information : Do not at all leak the personal information of others, or threaten to (eg, address, number or age) because it breaks others' anonymity and is very dangerous. We won't take this lightly and it will be punishable. Content Rules Rules more based for the content on this wiki. 1. Copy-Pasting : Do not copy and paste off other articles within the community of our wiki. We do not apperciate copying and pasting. You can take little information from it, but please, if you do, refrain from making it seem like you instantly copied and pasted it. Put it into your own words and create a seemingly diffferent type of way of it. : 2. States, Cities and Planets :: These are not allowed because this as the name indicate it, this Wiki is only for countries and also tolerates unions. For States please refer to the StatesHumans Wiki. Imagery Rules based on images on this wiki, eg, art. 1. Artist Credit :: It is important if you use images from other artists that you credit them, preferably asking permission before you use the image. Do not take credit for the art yourself because you will be granted a warning. 2. Inappropriate Images :: Any images that are graphic/and or inappropriate will be deleted from the wiki by an admin with no hesitation. Do not use images like this on articles or upload them.